


Warmth

by alysseashell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (will definitely change), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Rating May Change, Remma - Freeform, a lil' bit of angst, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysseashell/pseuds/alysseashell
Summary: The Mayor is fed up with Emma's presence in Storybrooke and wants her out of town. Now. The greatest way to achieve this may not be while drunk at a party, but that does not occur to Regina at the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to just be smut practice but the plot kind of ran away with me. More chapters coming up soon, but I just wanted to get this out there before I talk myself out of it.
> 
> Set in S1 sometime after Emma becomes sheriff.
> 
> I hope you like it and if you want to let me know your thoughts I'd be forever grateful.

The music was too loud, she could barely hear her own thoughts. Whose idea was this party again and how did it end up in Regina’s mansion? Regina didn’t know but she sure did know who she was going to blame. The  _ savior. _ With her ridiculous red leather jacket, ridiculous hair and ridiculously toned arms that Regina could still remember the feeling of having wrapped around her and being almost carried by if she tried (which she definitely didn’t). Not to mention her stupid face, stupid eyes and that ridiculously stupid smile that could go from self-conscious to concerned to annoyingly attractive cockiness in the blink of an eye. 

 

Leaning against the entrance to the kitchen, a beer bottle in hand and head thrown back laughing at something Ruby had said, the sorry excuse of a sheriff looked happier and more relaxed than Regina had ever seen her. Regina fumed in silence. That miserable excuse of a woman, who had barged uninvited into her life looking like a lost little puppy, disrupting not only her life, but the whole town, all the while threatening to take away her son _ , _ suddenly had the  _ audacity _ to look  _ happy _ ? Regina could see her eyes sparkle all the way from across the living room. 

 

Then all of a sudden the blonde was looking over at Regina. Suppressing tingles that she certainly wasn't even feeling in the first place the mayor increased the intensity of her glare and scowled with all her might. The savior just raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, an amused smile playing on her lips. 

 

Regina was annoyed. Not a single thing, _no single little_ _thing_ about her could be considered likable. Especially not the hair. Especially not the skintight dress showing off an appalling -definitely not appealing, no- amount of cleavage and accentuating those delightfu- disgusting, she meant disgusting, curves. Especially not the dress that was definitely not the cause of the mayor’s current state of inebriation. Inebriation that seemed to have the opposite of its intended purpose as the mayor’s eyes hadn’t left the saviour the past… she wasn’t sure how long actually.

 

Hadn’t the other woman done enough damage already? Why couldn’t she just leave on her own, after Regina had even gone through all the trouble of asking  _ nicely.  _ She should drag that idiot out of town herself, that’s what she should do. She’d go over there right now and grab her by the hand, no wait -as if Regina could ever stand to  _ hold her hand- _ , by the  _ arm, _ and drag her behind her if that’s what it took to get the newly appointed sheriff to leave her and her town and  _ her son _ alone. Yes, that’s what she would do. Right this second the savior was leaving, whether she liked it or not.

 

She stood up and immediately the world tilted on its axis. She had to sit back down as to not end up a heap on the floor. She’d definitely had too much to drink and was apparently more affected than she thought. After a few minutes of cradling her head in her hands and deep breathing the dizziness subsided and she was ready to try again, slowly this time. The room was still spinning slightly but with only somewhat shaky steps she managed to make her way over to the sheriff.

 

Slamming her hand firmly on the wall, (mostly for support so she wouldn’t fall onto the woman in front of her but hopefully passing it off as an intimidation tactic), she trapped the blonde against the wall. “We’re getting out of here,” Regina declared, proud of herself for not slurring too much, and utterly unaware of the double entendre she was pulling. “Now.”

 

“Wait, what?” The other woman seemed thoroughly confused. If Regina was sober she might have noticed a hint of hopefulness in her eyes though.

 

“You’re leaving, now. With me.” Regina didn’t know why she added that last detail but decided it must have done some good since the other woman now seemed to understand. Her eyes lit up and she seemed to be fighting a grin. Huh, who knew the savior would be so happy to abandon her destiny, maybe Regina should give her more credit. 

 

She contemplated this while grabbing the awe-struck woman by the wrist, then promptly forgot all the reasons for doing anything and stared at where their skin was touching, trying to work out why an unfamiliar warmth was spreading from there. A warmth increasingly less unfamiliar when it came to Emma somehow. Regina didn’t get it.

 

Shaking her head and fighting the fog in her mind Regina prepared to enact her foolproof plan of ridding the savior of Storybrooke once and for all (or was it the other way around?). She didn’t get very far though. The moment she stepped away from the wall her legs wobbled and she fell face forward into the idiot in front of her. Luckily Emma Swan and her ridiculously strong arms caught her easily. 

 

“Wow, you okay there?” The savior’s voice was full of concern, realizing how drunk Regina actually were. Most of Regina’s weight was now supported by the blonde who had circled her arms around her waist to support her. It felt really nic- not good.

 

Regina tried to make out answer but the room was spinning too fast for her and she was only vaguely aware of the sheriff guiding her back towards the couch she had been seated on earlier. Once she was safely sat back down and the dizziness down to a manageable level, she realized the blonde was crouched down in front of her, thumbs gently stroking the top of her hands to ground Regina as she got back to her senses. If there was a blush spreading across her face the brunette would deny it to her grave.

 

“Feeling better now?” the sheriff asked, eyes locked with Regina’s and that soft concern still showing through. Regina could only nod, fighting against the nausea creeping up on her.

 

“Hang on, I’ll get you some water,” Emma said, all the while keeping their eyes connected. “Stay here okay?” With a gentle squeeze of her hands the blonde got up to leave. Her own hands now cold for some unfathomable reason, Regina cursed under her breath. It seemed her plan was put on hold for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t need to tell me this is trash because I already know. If you enjoyed it though, I’d love to hear what you think about it.
> 
> Any and all feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> /Alyss


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter, really, it means a lot to me that people like this little story.
> 
> This chapter's also a short one but I wanted to cut it off here before the angst comes in. So you don't have to hate me just yet xD Anyhow, I hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> (Btw, as you might have noticed from the previous chapter, logic doesn't really apply to this fic.)

Had she not had just the right amount of alcohol herself, this was where Emma would have left the mayor to her own devices. She sure deserved it after all the threats and manipulative behavior she’d displayed, Emma owed her nothing. Then again, the sheriff hadn’t responded in the best way. She’d allowed the woman to get to her and somewhat unnecessarily hurt her back. Now, the alcohol in her system was quelling her self-preservation instincts and habits of running away enough for her to admit that she held part of the blame. And no matter how she tried to ignore it something about the woman, (aside from her spellbinding appearance obviously, which had caught Emma’s breath in her throat more than she’d like to admit), called out to her and Emma couldn’t seem to leave her alone like this.

 

After weaving her way through groups of dancing people with two glasses of water Emma found a groaning Regina, bent over with her head on her knees and arms dangling limply over the edge of the couch. As much as this woman frustrated her to no end, the sheriff couldn’t help but find the scene kind of cute. Even though, in the morning, she’d probably murder everyone who saw her like this starting with Emma.

 

She sat down carefully, trying not to jostle the probably very nauseous mayor. “Regina?” she prompted. No reaction. “I got you some water, it’ll make you feel better.” Still nothing. After a few more tries with no response aside from more groaning she temporarily placed the two glasses of water on the floor, put one hand on the woman’s back and started rubbing soothing circles, gently encouraging her to sit up. When that didn’t seem to work either she put one hand on each of the mayor’s shoulders. She could feel the warmth radiating through the soft silk material of her shirt but most of all she was surprised by how thoroughly stiff Regina’s shoulders were. She wondered absently what could possibly cause her to remain this tense even while drunk. Shaking away the thought she started massaging them slightly as a hint of what she was about to do, then she pulled, carefully urging her into an upright position. Regina grumbled but sat up sluggishly. She held that position long enough for the blonde to grab hold of one of the glasses, before promptly collapsing sideways onto Emma, nearly causing her to spill water over both of them.

 

“Ooof... Come on, Regina...” she grumbled, shrugging her shoulder to get the Mayor off of her. Regina helpfully tucked her head under Emma’s chin instead and nestled herself there. The sheriff deflated. Not that having her there was unpleasant in the slightest, but Regina’s warm breath on her neck and head so close to her chest were causing small bursts of warmth to erupt inside her ribcage. Regina let out another miserable groan, her soft lips moving against the skin on Emma’s neck, a move which did funny things to the sheriff’s insides. Things she really had no business thinking about when the mayor was as out of it as she was. She needed to make sure Regina wasn’t too dehydrated before getting her to bed so she could sleep off the hangover. Then she’d head home and hope she didn’t get one too bad of her own.

 

Fighting the part of her that seemed to think staying like that forever was the best idea of the century, Emma wrapped her free arm around the brunette's small form and used it to dislodge the mayor from her shoulder and positioned her against the couches backrest. There, better. Except now her arm was stuck. And she had the mayor wrapped in this awkward almost-hug position.  _ Great. _

 

Regina really didn’t seem like the type who liked hugs, least of all from Emma. But either way the the mayor would probably murder her in the morning when her memories returned so Emma shrugged mentally and got back to work.

 

“Regina?” The mayor lazily opened her eyes, but they cleared up almost instantly and shot her a ‘ _ what the fuck are you doing so close to my face?’  _ look. It seemed like she’d forgotten the part where she’d snuggled into the blonde’s neck just a moment ago. Emma smiled sheepishly and held up the glass of water. “Here, drink this.” Regina just huffed and looked away.  Emma sighed inwardly. Why had she expected anything with this woman to be easy? 

 

If she had looked a bit closer though, she would’ve noticed a hint of redness on the mayor’s cheeks. Instead she nudged her lightly with her shoulder. “Come on, I promise it’ll make you feel bet-”

 

“Let go of me, Swan,” Regina interrupted.

 

Too late Emma noticed the way the brunette had completely tensed up in her hold.  _ Right _ , the woman hated her. Momentarily she had forgotten that. She tried to let her go but just as before, her arm was stuck. “I would, if you weren’t trapping my arm,” she shot back.

Regina glared at her before leaning forwards slightly. “There. Now  _ move. _ ”

 

Emma did. She shifted away until there was a reasonable distance between them, slightly startled by how Regina had snapped out of her drunken haze just like that. Just then the mayor collapsed back against the couch, once again groaning. Oh, so now she was back to being drunk again. Strange.

 

“Now, will you drink this?” Emma prompted.

 

A “ _ Fine, _ ” between gritted teeth and an accompanied glare was given in response. Regina grabbed hold of the glass, almost dropping it when her hand twitched as it grazed Emma’s for a moment. She quickly gulped the water down as if nothing had happened though and the blonde let the slip slide. Emma grabbed the second full glass and held it up. Regina raised her eyebrows as if saying “ _ Really, you’re serious? _ ”

 

Emma shrugged outwardly, rolling her eyes inwardly. “Your liver will thank me someday.”  _ I’m trying to help you here. _

 

Regina grumbled but took it nonetheless and shoved the empty glass back into Emma’s hands, carefully making sure their skin didn’t touch this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will pick up and hopefully become more interesting in the next chapter, which I'm hoping to post in a few days.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Any form of response is greatly appreciated :D


End file.
